


Fire's Sharp Soul

by HoolyDooly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biker Gang AU, Gods AU, M/M, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: Jamison is fixated on making Roadhog, a gang leader his patron saint. Secret Santa gift!





	Fire's Sharp Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadHattaProductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattaProductions/gifts).



> hey merry late Christmas to Mad Hatta on the 18+ road rat server! I rolled with magic au and I need to make this at least a two chapter fic.
> 
> But this was so much fun to write and to keep writing hopefully! Magical, gods, domestic criminals kinda. Idk I just went for it hard and it got super outta hand! but I think this is my best work yet and I'm so proud of it.

Being a small Godling was always exhausting, especially when Jamie pissed everyone off. He was a god of destruction and chaos! Of course he needs to do those things.   
  
One day, it felt like he was shot through the chest. He appeared in the middle of a bank heist to help cause some trouble.   
  
That’s when he saw  _ him. _   
  
Roadhog was his nickname and he should be deemed a patron saint of his temples. Destruction, Chaos was all around him. A deep rumbling laugh that shook the building. Or that was some minor explosives he had laid around to scare people.   
  
But that’s beside the point. The point was that Jamie has to get in on this.   
  
It happens slowly, Roadhog was part of a gang of Australian ‘freedom fighters.’  Tight knit and hard to get into.   
  
The wonders of being a god is the ability to instantly melt into a place. Accent is picked up, the general populaus makes up part of his appearence. His appearence tends to usually be a thin flicker of fire, reaching high over the heavens when he appears to mortals that request his help.   
  
So, some of his control, he uses to make himself tall and skinny. He connects his two favourite colors. Yellow and orange- Orange eyes and yellow hair.   
  
He slips into the destructive streets of Sydney, years of fighting with Omnics and criminals has turned it into a hotbed of crime.   
  
It was beautiful.   
  
People assume he’s fast to take what he wants, to demand his needs. He takes, but this is not taking a fancy crown or some cool device. Nahhuh. This is trying to bring a destructive man to his corner. To gain trust and make him a follower of the God of Destruction and Chaos.   
  
He works slowly. Bombs, big beautiful explosions. Elaborate heists. Then disappearing without a trace. He leaves tokens for the gang leader. Roadhog. Outside of one of his many outposts that he has around the country. A note simply claiming who he was.   
  
Each one signed by the. ‘Crazy Australian bomber! ;)’   
  
Months go by, Jamie would say his patience has gone thin. But it hasn’t. He’s in his element. Out on the burning streets, blowing shit up. But it still makes him practically purr with pleasure when Roadhog’s gang spray paints a message for him.   
  
‘To the mad bomber.’ It began. Which made Jamie cackle as he watched the tv at the fast food place he was in. Enjoying the amazing Macca’s fast food shit, like  _ holy fuck!  _ It’s good!   
  
It ended with the simple line. ‘We will meet soon.’ Which, Jamie can agree. Because their going to meet today.   
  
Jamie skips the joint and fliters into the shadows of the alleyways. Moving through them like time has stop. Quickly to get to the other side of the city. Once nearly there. He walks normally, up to the average looking pub that Roadhog goes to. Leaning up against the light post.   
  
The sun goes behinds buildings and the harsh glare leaves as oranges, yellows and pinks color the sky. It’s that sweet spot of darkness, just before the light flickers on when rumbles of motorcycles screech into the parking lot.   
  
His target, his patron saint, his  _ one man apocalypse. _ _   
_ _   
_ The light flicks on just as the leather mask spots him. Jamison grins wide, predatory some would call it.   
  
“Heard ya finally wanted to meet yer secret admirer mate!” He says and then throws his head back in a laugh. They’res no denying who he is, he has brandished his face to the public so he would not be mistaken,   
  
A deep growl from the man makes Jamison jitter with excitement.   
  
_ This was the start of something beautiful! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ \--------------------------------- _ _   
_ _   
_ Roadhog has no idea where this  _ idiot  _ came from. The made Australian bomber as he calls himself. He’s like a coke addict that never loses his damn high.   
  
_ But,  _ he’s been incredibly useful for the A.L.F. Quick in combat, no moral code and a sheer glee in causing chaos. Jamie’s always there, no matter where he was before. He’ll appear with a knife in the skull of someone trying to sneak up on Roadhog.   
  
Bruce has been the most infuriating about the whole thing. Calling the crazy fucking punk his  _ admirer. _ One of his little piggies that were with him that night must of squealed to the fucker.   
  
Though; There is something about Jamie that clicks with him. The moment they met, the light clicking on, putting a spotlight down on him. The wide grin and those fucking  _ orange  _ eyes. He was a demon dragged up from hell to be Roadhog’s match for bloodlust.   
  
Even now, the outlandish man always seems to catch his attention. Singing shitty super classic rock music, half of the shit he had to look up to make sure the rat wasn’t just making them up as he goes along.   
  
He goes out sometimes with the younger guys and hits up small heists, robbing mini-marts and Maccas.   
  
One of the times, Splitzbruan picked up a pile of skin mags and the younger guys were making fun of him. “Oi, Splitzer mate, haventa heard of the internet? Who fucking  _ still  _ buys skin mags?”   
  
“Aw, piss off Oilrush. It’s fuckin art, beautiful fuckin art. Oi, Junkrat!” Splitzebruan brandishes a very elicit picture of a woman in thigh highs and spreading herself on a desk. Jamie chokes on his  _ tenth  _ hamburger. “Oi, what in the fuck is  _ that!”  _  He had pointed accusingly at the womans vagina.   
  
“It’s a muff bro!” Splitzbruan huffs out. “A perfectly good one at that.”   
  
Junkrat made a face. “It looks like someone sliced off a penis and drilled a hole and folded the flaps in because it was too cruel to leave them hanging.”   
  
Oilrush and a few other youngins start laughing as Splitzbruan shouts. “That’s fucking gnarly Rat!”   
  
Roadhog hopes he sounds like he’s sighing in contempt of his dumbass young members, but Bruce had looked at him like he knew the difference.   
  
Maybe Roadhog is a bit fucked.   
  
\------------------------   
  
A weapons deal went sour it was Junkrat’s first rolling with the man Enforcers because of his shows of loyalty.   
  
He proves his loyalty more when he suddenly grabs Roadhog’s shoulders and with incredible strength pushed the mountain of a man down, a sniper shot landing firmly in Jamie’s shoulder, it doesn’t even make the man flinch as he lobs one of his grenades at an old abandoned tower or what they thought was one.   
  
Two of the legs blow out and the rest fall along from the weight. Someone jumps out just before the cabin crumbles on the ground. Jamie is already acting, throwing more homemade grenades at the men pulling their guns. Roadhog’s other enforcers are just coming out of the shock of watching Junkrat topple the boss.   
  
They pull out their guns to help the young spit fire who begins to laugh gleefully as his bombs blow up one of the cars into a fireball. The flames lighting up his sharp features in the night and Roadhog will wholly admit at that moment, he was completely fucked.   
  
\--------------------------   
  
Jamie grumbles as Roadhog drags him into his office after the failed gun deal. “Listen, i’m sorry if I fucked up your act but cmon mate, that was gonna fuck ya up if I hadn’t!”   
  
“Sit.” He pointed to the many beaten up wing backs that littered the room, Jamison huffs and moves to sit. But Roadhog stops him again. “Take off your jacket and shirt.” He says, that makes Jamie pause and look at the larger man’s retreating back.   
  
The Godling shrugs and takes off his leather neon pink jacket and his orange crop top. Blood and burn marks all over the top. Jamie plops in one of the chairs and expects to be tortured.   
  
He probably disrespected the big guy somehow, that seems to be a big deal with this group of people. Reminds him of the old days, with the Kings and Queens of old, crazy about images and respect. Jamie understood it, but he’ll deal with it.   
  
When Roadhog comes back, he has a black duffle back. Jamie frowns at it and just chooses to be silent for once, hopefully show some respect by taking it. Roadhog pulls out a bunch of things and Gods knows what it all does.   
  
The large man fills a sharp pointy thing with a clear glass or plastic container with water like liquid. “Turn your head to the right.”   
  
Jamie turns it right. The man sighs, the mask ventilation making it sound longer than it was. “That’s your left.”   
  
“Ah well, all the same right?” He says and Roadhog manhandles his head to look towards the real right. He stabs the sharp thing into the meat between his shoulder and neck, then in the arm near his shoulder.   
  
He puts the thing away and Jamie’s curiousity gets the better of him. “What the fuck was that?” Roadhog pulls a small silver knife and carefully tests it by carefully slicing the plastic seal off a brown plastic bottle.   
  
“Local anesthesia.” Roadhog grunts out. “Is your shoulder getting numb?”   
  
Jamie opens his mouth to say no, but a tingling sensation makes him pause. He quickly pokes his shoulder, he just feels the pressure of his fingers. “Yes?” He answers confused.   
  
Roadhog nods and wipes down the bullet wounds area before slicing the hole a bit bigger. Jamie doesn’t feel anything but pressure and tries to look out of curiousity.   
  
“Not to tell ya how to run things, but this is a shit way to torture someone.” Jamie says with a raised brow. Roadhog grunts a lighter sound, more akin to a laugh.   
  
“If I wanted to torture you kid, I would’ve hung you up by your ankles and sprayed you down with a cold hose.” He says and the Godling grins a bit with the humor.   
  
“Yes, the only thing that can weaken the god of chaos and destruction is  _ bathing.”  _ Jamie snickers.   
  
Roadhog grunts less humorlessly as he pulls the bullet out of Jamie’s shoulder. “Got a god complex there kid, I’ve heard you say that a lot.”    
  
Jamie flashes him a grin. “Because it’s true!”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
\----------------   
  


Roadhog was quickly falling for the kid, which is dangerous. He grabs him out of lines of fire, stopping his stupid ass from falling over.

 

Bruce has been so damn  _ smug  _ about it too, the pisspot.

 

So when Jamie is setting up explosives in an Omnic run office building and gets caught, Roadhog finds himself reading to spring into action.

 

But his blood runs cold as through the comms Junkrat laughs his mad hyena howls. He yells brightly.  **_“Fire in the hole!!”_ **

 

Not even a second later the explosions, extra loud and extra big blow the ground around them and then the tall building begins to crumble down.

 

Dust and plaster create a mushroom cloud. It was down right deadly. He turns to the driver of the large truck they were hiding into hold the building hostage with the bombs.

 

“Go back to base.” Roadhog growls out. Oilrush and Splitzbruan both unable to take their eyes off the tall fire that leaps from the ground. Huge, imposing and so much like the mad bomber.

 

——————

Jamie was exhilarated by the explosion, so much so that he couldn’t help peeling himself out of his human shell and blasting up through the building in his true form.

 

Engulfing the building in his flames. Jamie tones it down and lands on another building in his human form.

 

Howling with laughter.

 

“Very happy for what you did, I see.” A familiar voice laced in a calm electric buzz. He turns an frowns at the floating Godling.

 

The God of discourse and peace, as well as the powerfilled patron saint of the resent ascending God of Omnics. Ambiguously called ‘The Iris.’

 

His patron saint behind him. A sleek cyborg with a sword. Jamie crosses his arms. “Oh fuck off Zenyatta. I’m doin my job.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was  _ your  _ job to kill innocent omnics.” He says with a shrug. Hands going up. “I’m terribly sorry to have stopped you. I didn’t realize you became a patron saint of  **_Gabriel fucking Reyes!_ ** ”

 

“I don’t need to take your shit!” Jamie snaps at the robot. He just makes a frustrated sound.

 

“Just rein in your boyfriend Jamie.” Zenyatta begins slowly, as he lets his true form appear. Large and imposing, a necklace of discourse and body golden harmony. Jamie gulps as the large face stares down at him. “Or I will.”

 

Jamie huffs and turns his back on the figure. “No one can rein in that man. You or me.”

 

“You better hope you can. The iris is displeased.”

 

——————-

 

Jamie walks into the bar, the usually lively bar and finds everyone quiet. Drinking and the lights dimmer than usual. He frowns.

 

“Who the fuck died?” He asks loudly and everyone snaps over to look at him. Shock written on all their faces.

 

Splitzbruan was the first to leap up from his position on the sagging couch with Oilrush. He short man grabbed Jamie and picked him up. “ _ You’re alive!!”  _ The dark haired man yelled loudly. Oilrush was the second to come over screaming in excitement. No actual words escaped him.

 

People were going over to him and asking him a ton of questions all at once, but he could barely hear himself think.

 

Finally someone threw a beer glass at wall above the door. Everyone quieted and looked to see Bruce with his arms crossed. “Step away from the kid! Back to your seats.”

 

They do as their told, the second in command was a fair man that no one wished to cross. He walks over to Jamie and says in a low voice. “Go to Mako’s office.” When he noticed the confused looked on Jamie’s face he frowns.  _ “Roadhog’s office.”  _ It was dark sounding and he points at the stairs that go up into the sound proof room.

 

With a whine he does as he’s told. “Don’t knock, just go in.” Was the last thing he heard Bruce say as he shuffled his way up the stairs.

 

The large doors were meant to be imposing, but nothing scared Jamie too much so he does as he’s told and opens the doors with gusto. “Oi, don’t be mad I didn’t knock! That drango Bruce told me to.”

 

It was quick flash, the door slams behind him and an angry face bares down at him.

 

“Hooly dooly.” Jamie mutters as dark grey eyes glare down at him and the thick smell of beer in the air seems to makes him suffocate.

 

Roadhog has him pinned with one hand, his thick dark hands across his skinny chest, pushing him up against the closed door and a fist that probably  _ punched  _ the damn door closed behind him.   
  
For a moment, Jamie was prepared to get beaten within an inch of his life. In a way he was punched, on the mouth... Gently with a pair of thick lips.   
  
_ Oh no, I’m fucked. _   
  
\--------------------------   
  
Mako would blame the impulse on the copious amount of liquor he’s just ingested. Just because he points fingers and blames things, doesn’t mean he’s in anyway less  _ pleased  _ by the action.   
  
Jamie’s lips weren’t damp at all and he tense. But Mako just needed that, call him a bastard for it, Jamie could leave the fucking gang, spewing antigay bullshit but he needed to at least do that.   
  
When he pulled back to see a pinked face and wide intrigued eyes, he has to suppress a grin.   
  
“You Rat fucking bastard.” He growls out as deeply and imposingly he possibly can. It just makes Jamie pout. “Mate, what the fuck. This is some bullshit whiplash.”   
  
He can’t help himself, he laughs loudly and proudly.   
  
Oh he was so  _ fucked. _   
  
\---------------------   
  
Roadhog likes to think of himself as a hopeless romantic. He proudly brandishes his tiny maniac boyfriend, even if he’s sitting like a fucking weirdo eating burgers like a rat eats cheese.   
  
Jamie himself seems to preen under the attention, especially when he gifts him anything. Roadhog let him have half of his fries, happy. The last cookie in his ever hidden baking tins around his office.   
  
“If you keep this up you’ll get the  _ benefits. _ ” Jamie had once said, Roadhog took that as sexual and had snorted. “I didn’t take you for a material girl.”   
  
There was once, when Roadhog showed off the side car to his big. Lovingly craft by the big man himself.   
  
They were alone and Jamie had just marveled at it from every possible angle. Then hand basically climbed Mako to wrap his arms around his neck.   
  
“Mate, tell me something you’d want. Gold, power, magic.” Jamie said in reverence. Roadhog had just laughed, a hardy one that made his gut bounce with it.   
  
“All I need is you and good health.” He had said.   
  
\-------------   
  
Jamie had quickly taken the health part seriously, but as a god of chaos and destruction… It wasn’t his strong suit.   
  
With his powers, he goes to a dark corner and focuses on the links all of the Gods share. Forcing it to appear in front of them in strings, chains and ribbons from where he was. His own was a battered golden chain with broken bits. It appears right in his chest.   
  
He looks through them and finds the white feather wrapped golden ribbon. Jamie gently tugs it twice, to request a discussion.   
  
Two tugs back and suddenly she was in front of him. Gorgeously angelic and beautiful, drapped in white fabric with gold jewelry. Jamison    
  
“What is it Ja Mo Sin.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Her face twisted into a disinterested frown. Like she had so much more important things to do. Honestly she probably does, but she could at  _ least _ be less of an ass about disliking him.   
  
Jamison grumbles at his proper name. “I want to cash in that favor you owe me love.”    
  
She strightenth up. “What is it you request?”   
  
“I want the same thing you gave to that soldier girl or whatever she was. _ An Ga Lin. _ ” Jamison being a bit of a petty fuck adds in her disliked proper name too. “The health token.”   
  
Angela was not pleased, but the Gods run on deals and favors. Jamison was requested and gifted a favor by the Goddess a long time ago. She sighs. Holding out her hand.   
  
She slowly begins to chant, as she gets louder and more intricate, it begins to form a solid form. A white cube of healing power.   
  
“I am no designer. Make it look however you want.” Angela tosses the device at the other God and steps back. She doesn’t leave yet.   
  
Jamie is basically juggling the thing around, trying to not let it drop to the floor. But one’s he’s happy to be holding it safely he says seriously. “Your debt has been repaid, you are free of my will.”   
  
Once she here’s the words, she nods her head and vanishes.    
  
“Rotten cunt.” He mutters to himself as he looks down at the cube. Jamie knows what he wants to form it into. So he closes his eyes and focuses on the image.   
  
When he opens it, he grins. The cube is replaced by a cute little pink piggy pin.   
  
\--------------------   
  
Mako loved the pin, of course he did. Jamison could’ve given him a pile of fucking trash and he would’ve loved it.   
  
Slowly as he got to know Jamison better, more oddities appeared. He hasn’t learned a lot of his past. Anytime he asked it was a simple response. “Ah, no parents. Just kinda was there one day.”   
  
So an orphan, probably from the omnic war. No school, no proper education at all. All Jamison had did when he asked how he learnt to make bombs he shrugged. “I learned because I like em.”   
  
He’s a puzzle book that Mako is confused by, but enjoying every minute of it. As time goes on more oddities.   
  
On one of the hottest days of the year, Jamison had left a note at the bar. “Ashes to Ashes festival!! Need the day off.” Mako at first thought it was some kinda band that the young people liked, had looked it up to see if there was any merch he could buy for his boyfriend.   
  
But on closer examination, it was a Pagan holiday celebrating the God of Chaos and Destruction- Which is what Mako remembers hearing Jamison call himself.   
  
Fascination gripped Mako and he read more into it, interested in what was apparently a devoid holiday for some people. It was odd for him to imagine Jamie being religious.   
  
_ The God, Ja Mo Sin was supposedly born from the destruction of Pompeii. He frequents human lives and is summoned easily by fire of any kind and a begging to be graced by him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ People that believe in Ja Mo Sin aren’t Greek or Roman Pagans. Ja Mo Sin as well as An Ga Lin Goddess of Health and Vitality, Gob Ra iL the God of Death and Darkness, Aem La e the Muse of the world. Are a nearly undocumented groups of Pagan Gods that can be found throughout Greece, Rome, The Celtic nations and even in Asia. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Followers of these variety always claim they have met the deities. _ _   
_ _   
_ Mako has personally was never in any religion, he felt that only people that fear death followed religion or people that needed to fit in somewhere. But as he digs deeper into the Pagan worshipping practices of this deity, Jamison’s personality slowly makes more sense.   
  
When Jamison comes back he’s grinning ear to ear, covered in different colors of ash and his hair was smoking, he smelt heavily of sulfur. 

  
Yet again Mako is overwhelmed by how fucked he is as Jamison goes off about the festival. He hasn’t been this content and happy in awhile. Even physically he’s better, his lungs that have been starting to ache more and more as he ages have lessened to near nothing.   
  
\--------------   
  
Jamison has been a bit more nosey, it’s been nearly a year since he’s joined Mako’s gang and became his boyfriend. Which he’s taken notice that he hasn’t been a very good ‘boyfriend.’   
  
This is the longest time he’s been pretending to be human, the longest he’s ever found interest in something other than causing trouble. It’s Terrifying and amazing at once. Jamison has actually been taking the time to notice things, watch movies and actually  _ pay attention  _ to the plot, watching tv shows and reading comic books. Listening to music and paying attention to the lyrics.   
  
From all of that, he’s noticed it’s common for couples to have  _ sex  _ now, before marriage. They might never get married even! That was a huge conflict last time he spent a long time on earth, also the fact liking the same sex was a thing.   
  
Jamison has never experienced human sex, he’s had spiritual sex which is a lot different he realizes. Mingling amount people that have complimentary holdings as oneself. Death mixes well with Destruction and Chaos.   
  
But that’s more of a feeling of combined power firing through every inch of one’s domain. It was tiring but nice.   
  
Human sex involved two solid forms creating a friction and using certain movements, orifice as well as positions. It was interesting. But not something Jamison was sure he would enjoy.   
  
But he wants to do it for Mako, he really likes him and Jamison thinks he’s been frustrated by the lack of contact. Mortals crave physical affection. Love and companionship.   
  
Thus to be properly human he needs to experience this and let Mako feel this. But he needs some help.   
  
The internet was the only place he can think of to find out what he wants to know about human mating rituals, that or he could pull on the silky silver ribbon to call the muse to explain. But she fucking terrifies him.   
  
But the internet is hard to use and kinda disgusting, he never finds what he needs. So he goes to a park and pulls on the ribbon to summon Amélie.   
  
She appears in a flurry of silver feathers, tall and gorgeous. Long hair up in a bun and a silver crown on her head, long smokey blue dress with white lace all across it. She raises a brow.   
  
“What is is Jamison?” She questions, a thick accent of where ever she came from on. Jamison smiles and waves. “Amélie! I need your help.”   
  
“Ehh, yes like that isn’t obvious.” She retorts boredly, leaning her back against a lightpost. Jamison huffs.   
  
“Aw c’mon ya cunt! I’m being serious here.” He huffs out, the woman sighs and waves her hand. A beautifully carved long cigarette holder appears between her gloved fingers, an already lit cig in the end. He rolls his eyes at how overly dramatic the other God is being.   
  
“Have ya fucked a human?” He finally asks, her eyes go wide and her brows go up high for a split second before she furrows them.   
  
“I have made  _ love  _ before, yes.” She says with a sharp edge to her voice. “I do not do foul things like  _ fucking.  _ I inspire beauty and grace, lust and desire, seduction and innocence.” Amélie takes a puff of her cigarette, holds it and blows it out as she says. “Why do you want to know  _ Ja Mo Sin? _ ”   
  
Jamison huffs at the use of his old name. “Fuck you, I legit need some fucking help here ya cunt!” He crosses his arms. “I’m tryin ta be a good ‘boyfriend’ to this mate I want to be my patron saint!”   
  
She glares but it then switches to something else, seemingly more intrigued at the situation. “Ah Jamison.” Amélie begins cooly putting a hand on his shoulder and flashing a smile, beautiful and perfect. It made Jamison glare at her.   
  
“You have yet to find the firey joy of  _ carnal desires? _ ”   
  
“If that means I haven’t fucked a human, then ye!” Jamison nods with a grin,    
  
\-------------

  
_ Confidence  _ and  _ passion  _ is what Jamison is bascially all Amélie had told him to do. As well as even more confusing as fuck terms.   
  
He can fake confidence and he’s super passionate about stuff. Like bombs, he can do it. Jamison hums a tune he remembers from long ago as he waits for Mako.   
  
After a few verses, he can’t help but start to mutter the words. “I blessed the rains down in Africa~”    
  
That quickly becomes to full on singing. As well as dancing. “I blessed the rains down in Africa! I Blessed the rains in Africa! I blessed the rains down in Africa~”   
  
He quickly shuts up as soon as he hears deep rumbling laughter. He spins around and points at Mako, whose leaning up against the door mask in hand. A grin on his face. “Oi! Don’t fuckin laugh at me ya arse!” He huffs out.   
  
“Oh forgive me your highness.” He quickly claps back. Jamie huffs and crosses his arms. “Ah yer a real drango, ya know big guy.” But he can’t keep the grin off his face.   
  
Mako snorts and walks over to his desk so he could sit down. “So what did you do today?” He asks, with an odd tone to his voice. Jamison shrugs. “Fucked about, hung out with an arsehole of an old friend of mine. Fuckin bitch she is.” He huffs. Amélie did help someone, but not really and she was always too grand for him.   
  
“What did you do?” Mako asks, that odd tone still there, lingering. Jamison huffs. “Well fuck mate, she sprouted wings and flew around the sky like fucking treeco or some shite.”    
  
“So drugs?”    
  
“I wish I had drugs, i don’t like fuckin being that high up.” Jamison flops down in one of the chairs. Mako sighs and Jamison isn’t the best at noticing things, but there was a dimness to Mako’s spirit.   
  
Jamie frowns. “Fuck mate, don’t go all grey on me. If ya wanna stick your finger in the cake already, I’ll tell ya.” Mako looks at him with a raised salt and pepper eyebrow. “I ain’t good with romantic bullshit and relationship stuff. She was helping me set up a fuckin date night for us.”   
  
\---------------   
  
To say Mako was surprised is an understatement, he was stunned. Jamie is pretty shit at romantic stuff. He does his best and gifts Mako with cute tokens but, then never really dated. They just caused chaos and sat together. They honestly hadn’t even kissed that much since the first time.   
  
When Bruce had sent him the picture that had gotten around the gang of Jamie with that beautiful woman in the park, his stomach had dropped. But there was some details that comforted him in that. The scowl that was on his face in the picture, the way he held himself was more grumpy than anything else. It doesn’t surprise him now, Jamison is a weird and he’s always complained about  _ perfection.  _ The everseeking beauty people looked for, symmetrical features. Large eyes, perfect faces. He seemed to hate it.   
  
_ “No character, nothing but a pretty face. No fucking depth to em? It’s a fuckin tragic shell of a person.”  _ He remembers Jamison saying. It was interesting letting the young man go on rants, it opened up another side of himself.   
  
“Ehhh, Mako? You there mate?” Jamison was waving his hand in front of his face, a worried look in his orange eyes.   
  
“You didn’t need to do that.” Is the first thing Mako finds himself saying. Jamie’s frown deepens. “Aw c’mon mate, she was helpin me try to properly romance ya and shit.”   
  
Mako laughs loudly at that, so much that he had to lean back in his chair, so the tremors of it wouldn’t somehow knock him out of his seat. Jamison is making offended bird like shouts of protest and offense but fuck, Mako doesn’t care. It seems like such a ridiculous idea to him.   
  
He’s 45, he shouldn’t be romanced by a skinny lil 20 something prick.   
  
“You didn’t need to do that Jamison.” He finally says, predominately because Jamison threw a paper weight at his head and his face was red as burnt flesh.   
  
\-----------   
  
Jamison doesn’t understand this churning anger in him over being laughed at and then told he didn’t have to do it.  _ He didn’t have to do it?  _ He didn’t have to try and be a good boyfriend?   
  
Maybe Mako shouldn’t be a patron of his temples. His chaos isn’t just for the joy of chaos, it’s for an agenda against those omnics.   
  
Ja Mo Sin leaves the room, worried to set the whole office on fire, slamming the door behind him, he fears his human form is loosing it’s more human  appereance.   
  
He’s fuming at the mouth, he feels heat rising into his hands and doesn’t touch the wooden banister in fire of igniting it.   
  
Just before he opens the door to leave the building a hand lands on his shoulder. He grabs it and the person shouts in pain and Jamison leaves into the night.   
  
\------------------------   
  
Mako froze as soon as the door slammed, as soon as Jamie left, it took him a few minutes to follow after him and when he got to the bar room, Oilrush has Splitzbruan’s hand in an ice bucket and wrapped in a cloth.   
  
In the back of his mind, he wonders when Splitzbruan will stop with the hypermasculinity and fuck girls mentality and finally take notice of Oilrush’s affection. But that isn’t his problem.   
  
“Wheres Jamison?” His his first question and when everyone turns to him, there is a stunned silence, even the blubbering Splitzbruan is frozen as he looks at their leader.   
  
Bruce was the first one to step forward. “Ran off into the night, somehow burnt Splitzbruan’s hand.” He’s eyes were searching and harsh. “Mako, we need to talk.”   
  
Mako narrows his eyes down at his friend. “Not know, i need to find him.” Bruce bares his teeth. “That fucking kid has you strung out like a lovestruck high schooler. You don’t even have your fuckin mask on mate!”   
  
Mako slaps his hand on his bare face and grimaces. “Doesn’t matter.” He pushes Bruce out of the way and leaves into the night on his hog. Not caring who sees his face.   
  



End file.
